Fire and Flesh
by Arella Raven
Summary: With Kagome out of school for the summer, and spending all her time in the Feudal Era, what will happen? It's an InuKag, and SangoMiroku story, with a mysterious charcter coming in.
1. 1 Feudal Era and Modern Time

I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only character I do own will come in on the second chapter. Otherwise the characters aren't mine.

Chapter 1-Feudal Era and Modern Time

In Kagome's era, she's spending time with her friends before spending practically the rest of the summer with Inuyasha and the gang. Her and her friends were still in their school uniforms.

They were sitting on a bench in the park one afternoon, eating ice cream. "So, Kagome, what are you doing this summer? I heard Hojo is still free."

Kagome started to think of the feudal era. "I'm going away this summer." She didn't know why her friends kept talking about Hojo. Sure, he was popular and good looking but… "Well, I'm going away and coming back at the end of summer. Actually, I should get packing. Bye." With that, Kagome left her friends for the summer.

Back in the feudal era, Inuyasha was sleeping in a tree waiting for Kagome to come back. "Kagome…" would come out of his mouth every few minutes. The tree branch he was on started to sway in the wind and he fell off it and did a face plant to the ground. Because he did a face plant he thought Kagome said 'sit', his spell binding word.

"Kagome is gonna get it!" Inuyasha stood up and stormed off to Bone-Eaters well to get Kagome.

While this was going on, Sango, a Taiji-ya, walked down a path. Not knowing or caring where it would lead her. Her pink and black demon-slayer outfit had a few blood stains on it, but she didn't care.

Sango's hazel hued eyes looked around for anyone she knew. Not seeing anyone, she let a sigh escape her lips and continued on her way to the unknown. The Taiji-ya had her hiarikotsu in her right hand, ready to be used if need be.

Her dark brown hair was in a high pony tail. In a low voice she managed to say, "Where could houshi and his friends be?" Her face expression was subtle but it said a lot.

This Taiji-ya had just been in a fight with a demon. Even though she won, she came out with more cuts, gashes, and scrapes than she thought she would.

Sango continued to walk down this path that led to the unknown, now starting to question if it was a good idea or not. She decided to take a different path that led into the forest. She took her hair out of the pony tail and let it blow freely in the wind. It came to about her waist and swayed while she walked.

Soon, Sango came upon a waterfall with a river flowing from it. She looked at her reflection as she sat down on the nice cool grass and shut her eyes, listening to the noises around her. The Taiji-ya could hear the water, the animals and other things as well as she laid there in silence.

Meanwhile, Miroku was walking through Inuyasha's forest after a big meal he had. A man had some 'dark entities' around his house he needed to get rid of. Luckily, the houshi-sama was there to get rid of it.

After letting out a sigh, violet orbs glanced up towards the sky. Purple and navy blue robes swayed in the wind. His dark black hair tied into a small pony tail at the back of his head. As he looked up at the sky, a small sigh escape his lips.

While the houshi-sama walked through the forest to his unknown destination, the rings on the staff he held in left hand jingled as he walked.

"I wonder where this path will lead me," he said softly. Little did he know, the path this houshi-sama was on led to the person he had been keeping an eyes on, Sango.

Little Shippo, the half fox demon, sat on the ground, leaning against Bone-Eaters well waiting for Kagome to return.

His red hair was blowing in the wind when he heard a lot of rustling of leaves in the forest before him. "W-What's that?"

Emerging from the forest at great speed was Inuyasha. He slowly came to a stop in front of both Shippo and the well. "Is Kagome back yet?" Said the half breed a little agitated.

"Inuyasha! Don't scare me and no, I haven't seen Kagome!" Shippo was now standing and yelling.

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed. "Well, she's taking too long. I'll be back with her soon." With that, he jumped into the well and disappeared from the feudal era.

Shippo jumped onto the edge of the well and looked down at the black abyss. "Inuyasha," but before he could say anything else, Inuyasha was gone.

While Kagome was walking down a street present day Tokyo, her shoulder length raven black hair flowed behind her in the wind. Her brown eyes soon fell upon a familiar half demon. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she ran up to him.

Inuyasha abruptly stopped walking and looked away from her. "I came looking for you," he said as he put his hands in his sleeves. "What took you so long?"

At first, Kagome was surprised by this question, and then she got upset. "I was saying bye to my friends beforeI came with you."

Inuyasha scratched his head through his hat. "Well, we need to go. Say bye quicker next time. And why did you say sit before?"

Kagome cocked her head at Inuyasha. "W-What are you talking about? I never said si…I mean that word."

"Feh. Whatever, can we just get going?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards the well. His silver, white hair flowed behind him as he walked.


	2. 2 What Lies In The Trees

_**Amber-** Thank you. And it is probably different from when I let you read it at school. I added a few things. ._

_I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only character I do is Anna. As much as I would love to own Miroku…Sigh I don't._

**Chapter 2-What Lies In The Trees**

Back in the Feudal Era, Sango was now sitting up looking at her reflection in the water. Her hiraikotsu lay beside her as she tied her hair back into a pony tail.

She brought her hand up into the air and opened it. In the middle of it, was a tiny Shikon jewel fragment. "That demon wasn't so tough, even with the shard." Soon, the Taiji-ya shut her hand into a tight fist and put it back on the ground.

The rushing of water became soothing, as Sango sat by the river with her eyes shut and her hands on her lap.

Not that far away from Sango, the Houshi-sama continued his walk down the path. Still not knowing that the path led to Sango, he shut his eyes and continued to walk.

Behind him, Houshi-sama could here the pitterpatter of small feet on the ground. "Who does there?" Miroku asked as he turned around.

The pitter-patter stopped just as Miroku turned around. His violet eyes looked around but no one was there. "Hmmm. That's odd," he said quietly, turning back around and continued on his way.

Sango stood up and stretched. Grabbing her hiraikotsu, she turned and left the calming river. She headed towards a meadow not that far away.

Just as Sango left the river, Miroku just arrived. "Hmm, it feels like someone was just here." He looked at the flattened grass. This is where Sango was sitting and where her hiraikotsu lay on the ground beside her.

He guessed which path to take; luckily, it was the same one Sango took. Once he saw her sitting in the middle of the meadow, he his in the brush near by. "I see Lady Sango is taking a break," he said quietly.

Sango sat in the meadow, surrounded by flowers. She picked one up out of the ground and started to play with it in her fingers. Her dark brown hair blew around in the wind. To keep the flower safe, she put the stem behind her ear and it was held there by her hair.

Sango's eyes narrowed and started to twitch. The hand she had rested on the ground was searching for a rock. Once she had one in her hand, she threw it at the brush Miroku was hiding in.

Miroku didn't see the rock coming towards him because he heard something behind him.

Soon Shippo came running and jumped onto his shoulder. "Miroku, what are you…" That was when he noticed a rock hurdling towards Miroku.

Miroku looked towards the rock and it hit him right on top of his head. "Oww," he said as he rubbed his head. "I guess she knows I'm here."

Houshi-sama stood up, and as he did the rings on his staff jingled, confirming his presence. As he stepped out of the bushes, he rubbed his head with his free hand. "Hello Sango."

Sango looked at him, and then back at the sky. "Hello Miroku. What were you doing in the bush?"

Miroku scratched his head as he looked from Shippo to Sango as he sat down he said, "Well, I was walking through the forest when I came to the meadow. I saw you sitting here and decided to let you be alone, so I stayed in the bush. The you threw a rock at me."

The Taiji-ya laughed a little and let out a sigh. "Sorry, but you really shouldn't have been spying on me."

The Houshi-sama noticed the flower in her hair. "I wasn't spying on you alright. That flower-"

Sango had put up her hand for him to stop. She slowly stood up and looked around. "I sense something," she said as she picked up her hiraikotsu. The Taiji-ya walked towards the edge of the forest and stopped, "Are you coming?"

"Yes, coming," he called as he walked towards her.

But before Miroku was beside Sango, there were loud 'bangs' from the forest. The sounds came closer and closer until someone was standing in front of Miroku and Sango.

This someone was a full fledged cat demon in the form of a human. She had dark brown hair that went a little bit below her shoulders. Her dark brown orbs moved from Sango to Miroku. She took a few steps forwards, her hands at her side. She was able to have ears, with a small amount of black tuff, on her head, and a long, skinny, black tail. As for her kimono, it was black and had a red trim and sash that went to her knees and no further.

Her eyes continued to move from Sango to Miroku, but stopped at Miroku. "You…Give your jewel shards to me. Now!"

_Well, that was the first two chapters for you. I hope you liked them. If you would like to read more, I have seven chapters (Working on the eighth one) for you to read. Please review, I want to see what people other than my friends think. But if any of my friends do read this, please review. I also know that on the first chapter I messed up with Shippo. It is supposed to be kitsune not half fox demon. I was multitasking when i was writing it._


	3. 3 Sango's Decision

_**Review Response**_

_Gypsy- Thank you. And it is. I got my introduction from this fanfiction. I have been working on it for a long time. And I will update as fast as possible. Please keep reviewing._

_Amber- Thank you. Yes it is almost like at school, but I did some revisions. Please keep reviewing._

_Heno Sona- Thank you for the comment Please keep reviewing.._

_I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only character I do is Anna. As much as I would love to own Miroku…Sigh I don't._

**Chapter 3-Sango's Decision**

Sango raised her hiraikotsu. "No, I would like to keep it. Miroku, you should…" She stopped talking when she noticed the Houshi-sama was gone.

Miroku was in front of her, holding her hands. "Hello, my name is Miroku the monk. What is your lovely name? It's probably as beautiful as you." He had a smile on his face that would make you think that he was up to something.

The girl gave him a weird look, but smiled all the same. "My name is Anna. Now I would like to get…" She stopped and looked at her hands in Miroku's.

Miroku looked Anna in the eye and spoke, "Would you bare my child?" That same smile from before was on his face, signifying that he was up to something.

Anna smirked and she said, "No thank you." A small flame came to life in her hands, and started to burn Miroku's hands.

Houshi-sama jumped back and blew cold air onto his hands. "What was that for?" His violet optics moved from Sango, then towards Anna.

Sango turned and crossed her arms. "I know why. I think you should too." She hated when Miroku did anything like this. Anything…lecherous.

Anna laughed a little then shrugged, glancing lazily at the fire in her hand. "I just don't like perverted human's, that's all." Then she turned to Sango and revealed long claws. "Now, I want your shard."

Sango took a step back and tightened her grip on her hiraikotsu. "The shard is mine and I won't give it to you."

Anna smiled darkly. "If you're gonna give me that 'over my dead body' speech…I'll just take it when you're dead…"

Miroku walked over to Sango again. "You can't take two on at once." He was ready to use his wind tunnel, if his staff or scrolls didn't work.

Anna laughed, "You really think so?" She put an open hand in front of her palm facing towards the ground, and with a small snap, a flame shot across the ground towards the two. "Just watch me," she said with a small grin.

Sango jumped out of the way but it was a little late. The fire caught her legs and now she limped. The Taiji-ya used her hiraikotsu to keep her up until she was balanced.

Miroku on the other hand, didn't get away and the fire encircled him and trapped him. "Sango, are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she replied. Sango raised her hiraikotsu again. "Is that the best you can do?"

Anna shook her head. "Oh no…You're humans…I'm not even in my full form…" A tailed appeared black and waving. Black ears came from the top of her head. "Still not full form…But you my little shard-holder, are in for a treat…" She now used both of her hands to send a flame towards Sango.

Sango dodged the flame but fell hard to the ground. She winced in pain as she pushed herself off the ground. Kirara came from the trees in her full demonic form and ran at Anna.

Miroku watched the fight with concern for Sango. "Sango, don't get hurt." He didn't like what he saw, and he couldn't use his wind tunnel because of the fire, so all he could do was watch.

Anna extended her claws, leaping away and swiping at the creature. "Damn…I'll return for that shard, demon-slayer…" With that said Anna jumped into the trees and left the fight scene.

The fire around Miroku disappeared an he ran over to Sango. "Sango, are you alright? Please answer me," he knelt beside her waiting for an answer.

Sango gave a weak smile. "I'm fine, just a little bruised." Then saw Kirara limping over towards her. "Oh no…Kirara!" Kirara fell to her knees beside Sango and changed back to her other form. Sango scooped her up into her arms and looked down at her friend.

Inuyasha burst through the trees where Sango and Miroku were. He stopped, looked around, and sniffed the air. "I smell a demon."

Kagome, who was on his back, jumped down and looked around as well. "I told you I sensed a shard." She strode over to Sango and Miroku with her first aid kit.

Meanwhile, Anna was trudging through the thick forest, her tail lashing behind her and her black ears back in annoyance. "Stupid human…" She would mumble.

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting in a small clearing not to far from the meadow. They were there until Kagome was done bandaging Sango, and Shippo was their lookout.

Inuyasha sat Indian style with his legs crossed and his hands in his sleeves. "What's taking them so long? We need to find the shards."

Miroku was also sitting cross legged, but one hand held his staff and the other rested on his lap. "Sango was hurt pretty badly. You can at least give them sometime you know." His eyes were shut and he held a subtle expression on his face.

Kagome put away the medical supplies as Sango slowly sat up. "Are you feeling a little better?" She asked, as she pushed the kit aside.

The Taiji-ya struggled to sit up and winced at the pain as she did so. Giving a weak smile, she said, "Yeah, a little better." She looked around and sighed. "She was a powerful, and a demon." Not wanting Kagome to get hurt, Sango kept the jewel shard she had, even though Kagome would sense it.

Inuyasha stood up with his hands still in his sleeves. "Are they done yet Shippo? We need to find the shards," he said turning to Shippo.

Shippo looked at Kagome and Sango, "Well, they're just talking, so I guess they're done." He stood up and headed over to Kagome and Sango.

But Inuyasha ran ahead of Shippo and stopped right in front of Kagome. "Are you two done yet? We need to get going."

Miroku walked up beside Inuyasha and said, "What I think he means to say is, is Sango going to be alright?"

"That is now what I meant. I mean-," Inuyasha was stopped before he could continued any further.

Sango put up her hand like she did with Miroku before. "I'm fine. But I agree with Inuyasha, we should get going." She stood up with the help of her hiraikotsu. Once she was up, the Taiji-ya started to walk into the forest.

Kagome looked at the retreating demon-slayer then turned to look at Inuyasha and Miroku. "We should go with her." And with that, Kagome ran towards Sango.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and ran after Kagome and Sango. "Hey, wait up!" He slowed down to a walk when he was behind Sango and Kagome.

As Anna walked, she hummed to herself, creating small sparks in her hands for amusement. "Perhaps I'll set fire to the next village I find…" She muttered.

A familiar white baboon walked through the forest of Inuyasha. His name was Naraku, an evil half demon who has a lot of shards.

He stopped walking when he heard Anna talking about burning a village not to far away. An evil smile played on his lips. "It seems I might have a new helper."

Anna walked through the forest, playing with the fire in her hand. "Stupid monk. And the girl he was with. I will get her shard, with the help of these." She stopped walking to look at her legs and her arms, each carrying a shard.

Naraku found the person he was looking for and jumped in front of her. "I need your power. Hearing you talk about a monk and the girl that hangs around him, it seems you have the same hate for them as I do."

Her ears twitched and her tail swayed behind her as she put her hand out in front of her. A flame came to like in it. "I went after the girl for her shard. But…I guess I could help you. My name is Anna." A small smile played on her lips as she said this.

He took off the baboon head to show his real face. "My name is Naraku. Please, follow me to my castle and meet my other helpers, Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku." Naraku turned and headed towards his castle.

Anna followed Kagome to the castle. "I have nothing better to do." She again played with the fire in her hands.

While Anna and Naraku were walking towards his castle, Kagome and the others had made their way deep into the forest of Inuyasha.

Sango, Shippo, and Kagome, were riding on Kirara, who was now in her full demonic form, while Miroku and Inuyasha walked.

"Lady Sango, are you going to be alright?" Kagome asked as they walked through the forest. The young miko looked from Inuyasha, to Miroku, and then to Sango.

Giving a weak smile she said, "I'll be alright. It's not that bad." The young Taiji-ya looked down at her wounds, then back up towards the path ahead.

Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder and sighed. "Well, at least you're ok. We would have come sooner, but Inuyasha wanted to eat."

Inuyasha walked with his eyes shut and his hands in his sleeves. "Feh. It's not my fault Sango got hurt. She should have been more careful."

"Inuyasha you should show some sympathy towards Sango. She's been through a lot and-" Miroku had started to protest, but was stopped by Sango. "Please stop," she called over Miroku's voice. "Inuyasha is right again. It was my fault, and I should have been more careful." Kirara stopped walking and Sango got off. "I need to go before I cause you all anymore trouble." The Taiji-ya turned and ran with pain into the forest.

_I hoped you all liked that chapter. I will type out the next one and post it when I can. I'm glad you all have liked it so far. And I know the chapters are quiet short, but they gradually get longer. Please review._


	4. 4 Different Paths

_**Review Response**_

_Gypsy-Thank you, and I'm updating a soon as I can. I haven't put up a chapter in a long time, I'm sorry. Here it is, chapter four._

_I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only character I do is Anna. As much as I would love to own Miroku…Sigh I don't._

**Chapter 4-Different Paths**

"Sango!" Miroku called after her and also started after her, but stopped. He let out a sigh of sadness and looked at the ground.

With Kagome still on her back, Kirara walked over to Miroku and cocked her head at the place where Sango had gone. Letting out a small meow, Kirara looked back at Kagome with sadness in her red eyes.

Kagome understood the message and jumped off. The young miko looked at Inuyasha, sadness in her brown eyes.

Inuyasha didn't show any sadness what so ever. Even though he did feel sad to see a friend leave, he would never show it. "Let her go. If she doesn't want to be around us, that's fine."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome turned around and the sadness had left her eyes. "A friend is leaving and we don't know when or if she's coming back!"

Inuyasha's yellow orange eyes were now open, but they were narrow. "Feh. She was the one to leave. It's not out problem."

"Kagome is right, Inuyasha. Sango still is our friend. We should keep an eye and an ear out for her." Miroku said as he walked over to Inuyasha. The rings on his golden staff jingled as he did so.

"An ear?" Inuyasha's eyes were fully open now and showing his confusion. "Why the hell would we need to keep an ear out for her, monk? What do you have-"

"Sit boy!" Kagome turned and started to walk towards the next village, while the prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck pulled him towards the ground.

Miroku knelt down beside Inuyasha and chuckled a little. "Maybe you should tone it down a little around Kagome. We should follow her before she gets too far away."

"Yeah…whatever." Inuyasha's voice was muffled because his face was still in the ground, and his mouth was full of dirt. He slowly got up and walked with Miroku so they could catch up to Kagome. As he did so, he spat the dirt out of his mouth.

Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara waited for Miroku and Inuyasha to catch up. While waiting, Kagome let out a sigh, "It's not the same without Sango here."

Kirara nodded in agreement as a big flame engulfed her body. Once the flame disappeared, Kirara was in her smaller two-tailed form. She jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and meowed sadly, as if to saw, 'I'm going to miss her.'

While this was going on, Sango had run to a whole different part of the forest. Not really concentrating on where she had went, the young Taiji-ya didn't know where she was.

Falling to her knees, she started to weep. The tears cascaded down her cheeks and onto the ground. "I've caused them too much trouble already. They'll all be better off without me." As the tears continued to come, Sango would mumble things to herself.

"If they come…I-I'll run." Sango wiped her tears away and staggered up. She started down a path that led to the next village.

While Sango headed to the next village, on the other side of the forest, the Inu-tachi headed in the opposite direction to the next village.

"Where do you think Sango would have ran to, Miroku?" Kagome asked as she walked between him and Inuyasha, holding Kirara.

Miroku shut his eyes as he answered, "I would think she would go back to her village. I believe that would be the logical choice."

Kagome frowned in thought. "Of course it would be. But, wouldn't she think that we would go there as well?"

"So?" Inuyasha frowned and glanced around. "Don't tell me we are going to spend most of our precious time looking for Sango and not Naraku and the jewel shards!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha. "Sango is more important than jewel shards!"

Inuyasha scoffed, and turned away.

"How about we break for a bit?" Miroku asked, sensing the anger erupt in Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes and rested her hands on her hips. "Yes, let us all SIT down, and…!"

A tiny squirrel scrambled inside the tree as a giant tremor shook the ground.

"Kagome! What was that for!" Inuyasha said as he spat dirt out of his mouth, as he got up.

Kagome crossed her arms, "It was because you said that shards were more important that Sango. You were being a jerk."

"Me! A jerk!" He turned his back to her. "Of you want to hand out with a jerk, go and see Koga."

Miroku tried to stop the fight from escalading "Please, Inuyasha, Kagome, stop fighting. This will only take time out of…" He was interrupted by Kagome.

"Why would you bring him up now! He has nothing to do with what we are talking about!" Kagome face started to change colours.

"Feh. You just want me not to bad mouth your boyfriend." Saying that hurt him inside, but he continued. "You act like a pup around…"

Kagome was about to yell 'sit' when Miroku covered her mouth to stop her. He also stopped Inuyasha be hitting him on the head with his golden staff. "That's enough from both of you. We'll rest here then continued to the next village to see id Sango was there."

"But…" Inuyasha started, but Miroku stopped him with another hit from his Shakouju staff.

"That's enough Inuyasha." Then he turned to Kagome. "Do you have any food we could eat while we wait?"

Kagome smiled and started to unpack ramen from her backpack and started to head some water.

"For the love of Kami Miroku, why did you hit me with that staff of yours!" Inuyasha rubbed his head as a rather large bump started to form.

"Because you wouldn't stop arguing with Lady Kagome. Please just calm down." Miroku walked over to Kagome and sat beside her, as Kirara sat on his shoulder.

Kagome handed out ramen to everyone there, but had one left over. "Oh, I forgot, Sango isn't here anymore."

Inuyasha grabbed the extra ramen. "I'll take them then. And…" He paused as he ate some ramen. "We will go and look for Sango on out way to find the shards."

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled and clapped her hands.

"Feh," Inuyasha turned to hide the redness creeping onto his cheeks.

Miroku nodded, stray ramen hanging out of his mouth which he slurped back into his mouth.

Staggering through the forest, Sango looked at the path that lay before her. Her wounds were still bleeding but the bandages caught most of the blood but some still spilt onto the ground.

"Damn," she mused, watching the blood puddle. "I probably shouldn't have left Kagome and the others. My wounds would have been healed with the air of Kagome's medical kit." She mumbled to herself as she headed to the next village, using the trees to keep her up.

_I hope you liked this chapter. It was fun to write, with Inuyasha and Kagome arguing, Miroku trying to break up the fight. Well, as you review please post your favorite part in this chapter. You don't have to; I would just like to know. Please review._


	5. 5 Next Stop The Village

_I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only character I do is Anna. As much as I would love to own Miroku…Sigh I don't._

**Chapter 5-Next Stop, the Village**

Anna and Naraku had been walking through the seemingly never-ending forest for awhile, with no words exchanged between them. Anna, a normally talkative youkai, did not find the journey pleasant.

"So, where are we headed again?" Anna asked, flicking mini fireballs at random bugs that crossed her path.

"My castle," Naraku replied, looking at a fried dragonfly tumbled to the ground.

"And who are your two minions again?" Anna chose a bigger target, releasing a fireball at a mouse, who squeaked then keeled over.

"Kagura and Kanna." Naraku ignored the sound of a bee being BBQed.

"And why do you want me again?" Anna asked, flicking fireballs towards unseen targets in the bushes.

"Because you hate the Inu-tachi as much as I do!"

"Inu-tachi? You mean the group that the monk and demon slayer belong to?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I don't hate the, I just felt like terrorizing random people, and maybe gaining a few more jewel shards."

"Hmmm."

The forest ended and Naraku and Anna found themselves looking down at a peaceful village.

"This village," Naraku gestured, "has a jewel shard in it's midst. Tell me, do you mind a detour?"

Anna smiled evilly and flames erupted into her palms. "Anytime Naraku. Anytime." She said, launching a fireballs at the nearest hut.

After finishing the noodles, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara headed towards the next village.

Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder as they made their way though the dense forest. "How much longer until we get there?"

Miroku sighed as he looked through the trees. "Not too far I presume." His staff jingled as he walked. "Just beyond these…" Stepping beyond the bushes, the houshi-sama saw not a peaceful village, but a burnt one.

Kagome, Kirara, and Inuyasha walked over to Miroku. Kagome gasped as she saw the villagers.

Some were huddled in a corner, and others were sprawled on the ground covered in blood.

Kagome ran with her medical kit in her hand and Shippo on Kirara next to her. She knelt down beside the huddled villagers. "What happened?"

The nearest man spoke up, "There was a demon. She had ears, and a tail. Fire came from her hands, and she burned the village down." She spotted Inuyasha and moved away slightly.

"I won't hurt you, human." Inuyasha crossed his arms and shut his eyes. "Let Kagome help you so we can get out of here."

As Kagome started to unpack her medical kit, Miroku knelt in front of the man. "You said it was a demoness with ears and a tail? May I ask what colour?"

The man nodded as Kagome put bandages on his head. "Yes, and she had black ears and a black tail."

Miroku nodded and walked over to Inuyasha. "That is the demon me and Sango fought earlier. And if she is still traveling, that means Sango might be in trouble."

Hearing Sango's name being said, Kirara walked over to Inuyasha and Miroku. She looked towards Miroku with sad, red eyes.

"We won't let anything happen to Sango, especially me." Miroku petted Kirara with his free hand. "But we should rest here tonight before we start our journey."

"Feh. Fine I'll stay here tonight, but at sunrise we leave to fight this demoness." Inuyasha sat down with his legs crossed.

Miroku helped Kagome finished bandaging, after be got Inuyasha to dig some graves for the dead. It took him awhile but he finally 'knocked' some sense into him.

Houshi-sama prayed for the deceased as Inuyasha and Kagome built a fire.

Kagome looked into the dancing flames as she petted Kirara. "Now I'm really worrying about Sango. I hope she's alright."

"Sango will be just fine. She's a demon-slayer and can take care of herself." But when Inuyasha saw how worried Kagome was, he changed his tone. "We'll find her, don't worry about it."

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder as she let out a sigh. "Thank you, Inuyasha." With that, she lightly closed her eyes.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in shock, and then put his arm around her so she wouldn't get cold. "You're welcome, Kagome." He rested his head on hers and stared into the fire.

Shippo and Kirara were supposedly asleep, but had seen and heard the whole thing.

Miroku had just come back from praying when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha. Looking at the starry sky he sighed. "Sango…"

On the other side of the forest, Sango was looking at the same star Miroku was. "Miroku…" Looking at the fire she made, she let an exhausted sigh escape her lips. "I will reach the village tomorrow." With that she lies down and shut her eyes for sleep.

That morning, Sango got up, slung her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder and headed off into the forest without eating any food. But the thing was she didn't have any. 'When I get to the village,' she thought, 'I will ask for some food and be on my way. Leaving the people in peace.'

"I will only stay for a moment, then continue on." The young Taiji-ya said as she came to the village.

As she stepped more into the village, she saw the burnt huts and the people on the ground. "What happened here? Well, I'll get some food in the next village." With that, she turned down another path and moved on to the next village.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kirara ran to the spot Sango was just at. "I smell fresh blood, and it doesn't belong to the villagers."

Kirara gave a soft meow as she looked at the ground; Miroku petting her.

"It will be alright Kirara, we'll find her." Houshi-sama let out a depressed sigh. "At least we know that she's alright, but still wounded. Inuyasha…" He turned to face Inuyasha, but the half breed already left to get the sleeping Kagome and Shippo.

As Inuyasha went out of sight, Miroku looked into the forest. "We will find her, Kirara. We…We have to." His head bent towards the ground in sadness.

Inuyasha came back with Kagome and Shippo. "Let's get going, I want to find this demoness and fight her. She must have some jewel shards to give her such power."

Shippo sat on Kagome's shoulder and sighed. "But what about Sango? You did say she was still hurt."

"Yeah but…" When Inuyasha saw the look Kagome gave him he got a little mad. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kagome had her hands on her hip as she spoke, "Inuyasha, we are going to find Sango. You said so yourself that we would go out and look for her. On our way, we'll look for the demoness and the jewel shards."

Inuyasha turned his back to the group and shut his eyes in protest. "She can take care of herself. Just let her be." He waited for an answer but none came.

Turning around, he noticed that everyone had already started to leave. "Hey! Wait for me!" And with that, he ran after the group.

Sango didn't know that the rest of the Inu-tachi was following her at a far distance. "I wonder how everyone is going. I do miss them…"

The young Taiji-ya put her hand to her wounds and saw the blood. "Great, it's reopened. I'd better hurry to the next village so I can get help." She quickened her pace, despite the pain, as she headed towards the next village.

Having her Hiraikotsu made her feel a little better, but deep inside, Sango felt a little scared. "I should get there soon," the Taiji-ya thought out loud. "From there, I'll travel to the village of the demon slayers." With that, Sango headed further into the dense forest.

Within a few hours, an exhausted demon exterminator entered another village. She got some food from a kind villager and he showed her to a well kept abandoned hut.

When she was by herself in the hut, she let out a sigh. "Not too far to go. Maybe in a day or two I'll get there."

A hooded cloak lay folded beside her. She glanced at the cloak as she ate some food. After she finished eating, she put on her magenta and pink kimono. Over top, she wore a green apron. Letting out a sigh, she put the cloak on her lap.

The Inu-tachi walked into the same village Sango was in. Kagome and Shippo sat on Kirara as Miroku and Inuyasha walked.

Inuyasha had his arms crossed as he sniffed the air for Sango's scent, as Kagome had told him to. The hanyou protested but agreed because of a certain bump on his head that was made by Miroku. "She either is here, or was here."

Miroku had a gleam of hope in his eyes once he heard this recent news. "I hope she's still here." He said as they walked past the hut that the villager showed Sango to.

Kirara stopped walking and looked back at the hut. Kagome had jumped off with Shippo still on her shoulder. The two-tailed demon cocked her head at the hut and meowed softly.

Miroku walked over to Kirara and rested a hand on her head. "Kirara, what is it? Do you think Sango's in there?"

His question was soon answered by a large boomerang coming from the hut. The boomerang traveled through the air towards Miroku and Kirara. Both slammed to the ground to they wouldn't get hit.

As they did so a figure in a cloak ran from the hut and headed off deeper into the village. She ran fast deeper into the village.

Slowly looking up, Miroku caught a glimpse of a person leaving the hut. Standing up quickly, he ran after her, hoping to catch up.

"Wait…stop. Please Sango!" Houshi-sama called after her. As he came closer, she ran faster. So Miroku did the first thing that came to his mind, well, actually the second thing.

He quickly ran to catch up with her and when he got close enough, he tackled her to the ground. The young monk breathed heavily as he looked at her. "Sango, please, come back. We never wanted you to leave."

She shook her head as she removed the hood, "I'm sorry." She said as she looked him in the eye.

Right now, Miroku's mouth hung open in surprise and shock. He got off her and sat next to her. "Y-You're not Sango…"

As the girl sat up, she shook her head again. "No, I'm not. I'm sorry again."


	6. 6 Bored Out Of My Mind

_**Reviews**_

_Xxxroxyxxx- Thanks for the review. I was going for something that hasn't been done. And your sister did help me with it when I got stuck. But I'm updating as soon as I can. Since school started it's been hectic._

_I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only character I do is Anna. As much as I would love to own Miroku…Sigh I don't._

**Chapter 6-Bored Out Of My Mind**

The crackling of flames, the heat rising, the screams of humans as their bodies ignited into flame. These thoughts sent an amused smile across Anna's face. She cracked her knuckles and turned to Naraku. "So…why do you need me again?" She asked, looking at the demon seriously for the first time, taking in his black hair and dark, intriguing eyes.

Naraku gave a bit of an irritated sigh before he said anything. "I will use you and your powers to help me get the shards and destroy the Inu-tachi. You seem to be doing well already." He pushed though some bushes and stopped at the sight of his castle, then continued walking.

"Well, as long as I get to keep the shards I earn. By the way, where is the shard from that village?" Her voice carried a bit of agitation. She looked at the castle and followed him.

He didn't say anything as he walked into his castle and headed over to a room to sit alone. Walking through another door, he looked out of the corner of his eyes, and spotted Anna, a little upset.

The cat demoness stood with her arms crossed as she watched Naraku walk out of sight. His mysterious attitude started to intrigue her. She turned and headed off, further into the castle, to try and find Kagura and/or Kanna, even Kohaku.

Back at the village, Kagome had started to boil some water to put into the ramen. She turned to the girl, whose name was Murai, and sighed. "Had our friend been in that hut?"

"Yes, we gave her some food and this old cloak." The cloak lay folded on Murai's lap. She looked down at it, and then carefully rested her hands on top of it, as if it were to rip at any moment.

Shippo sat on Kirara's head and looked down at the cloak. "But if she was here, why would she run away, again?"

Miroku sat with his legs crossed and his eyes shut. His left hand held his staff upright, and his right hand, the vortex hand, rested on his lap. "She some how knew that we were coming and fled the village."

Shippo cocked his head and let out a depressed sigh. "Doesn't she like us anymore?" His bottom lip trembled as he hugged Kirara's head.

"No, she likes us, Shippo." Miroku said with his eyes still closed. "She must be scared for some reason, and that's why we have to find her."

Inuyasha came up behind him, his hands in his sleeves. "Feh. We can't find her in the dark. We'll have to wait 'till morning." He said as he looked to the horizon at the setting sun.

Miroku stood up and walked with Inuyasha into the forest to get some firewood. He gave a depressed sigh as the wind blew through his black hair.

Inuyasha heard the sigh and opened one eye to look at Miroku. "Come on, stop acting like it's the end of the world. She'll come back. She did leave her Hiraikotsu…and her man."

With this said Houshi-sama stopped walking and looked at the hanyou with wide eyes. "W-What?" Blush started to creep onto his cheeks.

Inuyasha smirked. "You thought I was dense to your relationship? I finally found out…the painful way…"

Miroku laughed nervously and Inuyasha focused his energy on firewood, and muttered. "Women."

Kagome stared down at Sango's bone boomerang lying down near Shippo.

"Maybe she'll come back to get her boomerang." She said to Shippo and Kirara.

Kirara mewed and Shippo nodded and jumped into Kagome's arms. "I'll stay up all night for her." Shippo announced bravely.

Kagome laughed and hugged him. "You should still get some sleep you know."

However, just as Inuyasha and Miroku returned, Shippo have traded in his watch duty for some shut eye.

"The little runts asleep, huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shh. Quiet," Kagome placed her finger to her lips and smiled down at the young kitsune.

Meanwhile…

Sango sighed and fidgeted. She had been in the village, looking for her boomerang, and found out that her item to be found was with the people who were trying to find her.

That's why she launched the whole conspiracy theory. She hired that girl Murai to throw the boomerang (which she did rather well) and run out in the cloak. The only snag was…Sango needed her boomerang. She had come back to the village after a close battle with a greasy one eyed demon. She would have taken it out in one swipe with her Hiraikotsu. But she didn't have it then.

Now she was torn about weather or not to show herself to her friends, who she missed VERY MUCH, or to steal it while they were sleeping. Finally deciding to get it while they're sleeping, the Taiji-ya headed back to the village at a rather fast pace.

Back at the village, everyone was asleep except for Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku stared intently into the fire while Inuyasha seemed to be dozing by the fire.

"You know, just staring at the fire won't make her come running back." Inuyasha stated eyes still closed.

"You're right, I suppose," Miroku sighed in defeat. "I should get some rest."

"Damn right," Inuyasha said.

Sango felt the time was right. It had been quite some time since Miroku had gone to bed, and everyone should be fast asleep.

Quietly, Sango snuck out into the open, by not much. Remembering the time when she thought Inuyasha was asleep, she realized that she better be weary of him.

As she snuck around the camp, she found her Hiraikotsu lying under Kagome. Miroku was not too far away from her, with Shippo next to him. Kirara was curled up against the monks head. The she noticed Inuyasha by the fire, and he looked like he was sleeping.

Her accusation was soon verified when Inuyasha spoke. "If you want to take it and get out of here, go ahead." Even if she did start to leave, he would make sure she didn't.

Slowly nodding, Sango spoke, "Alright…" Then she trailed off as she started to pull her Hiraikotsu out from under Kagome. She didn't want to wake her, so she gave one quick pull and it came out easily. But she lost her balance and fell onto Miroku.

Luckily neither Kagome nor Miroku woke up, but you could tell that he was dreaming about him and Sango because of the hand movement he made with Sango. This action disserved a slap, which of course, was given by both real Sango and dream Sango.

The Taiji-ya stood up and headed over to Inuyasha. She sat down beside him and sighed. "I can stay a little longer." Sango looked into the fire the same way Miroku had.

"That stare is familiar. But if you want to stay you can, we're not making you." He opened his eyes and looked into the fire.

She nodded and lay down by the fire. Shutting her eyes, Sango fell into a deep sleep. Kirara was next to notice that Sango was back, so she walked over and curled up next to her master and friend.

Anna wandered around Naraku's castle looking for something to do. As she walked down the long corridors, she shot a fireball at one of Naraku's wasps. Giving a smile of satisfaction, she continued on her walk.

Not that far behind Anna was Kagura. She saw the fireball and walked towards Anna. As she walked, she tapped the end on her fan against her chin. "You must be another one of Naraku's…"

Anna had turned around and faced her palm towards the wind witch. "If you continue, you will be the witch of nothing. I work for no one, I just agreed to help." Her ears twitched and her tail swayed.

Kagura stiffened up, and then a smirk appeared on her lips. She dropped one side of the fan which made it open. "Well, you will be here for awhile. Naraku takes a long time to give orders."

"I wait for no one. Tell him that I'll be in the forest until then." She smirked at Kagura then pushed past her.

Kagura turned around and watched Anna leave. "If I can't leave, then she can't leave," mumbled Kagura. She reopened her fan ready to attack.

Anna's eyes were shut and her palms were open towards the ground. A stream of flames came out of both hands and surrounded Anna, making a barrier. "Try and stop me. This place is boring." With that, Anna and the fire barrier walked out the door and into a near by forest.

Kagura just stared at the open door in disgust. "Wait until Naraku hears about this." She turned and left into the darkness of the castle.


	7. 7 Unexpected Guests

_**Review Response**_

_Stephanie- Thanks for the compliment. I'll update as quick as I can. School did start so I don't have a lot of spare time, but I will try._

_ali- Thank you and he meant that they both like/love each other. That sort of thing. And thanks for the compliment._

_I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only character I do is Anna. As much as I would love to own Miroku…Sigh I don't._

**Chapter 7-Unexpected Guests**

When the sun camp up the next morning, Inuyasha was already awake by the fire. Every once and awhile he would look back and make sure Kagome was alright. As he turned back to the fire, he glanced at Sango sleeping, and then faced the fire.

Shippo soon woke up and looked around the camp area. Once he found out that Sango was back, the kitsune ran up to her jumping up and down. "Sango!" He called as he jumped up to hug her neck.

This made Sango wake with a start, but she noticed that Shippo was hugging her, so she hugged him back. "Hi Shippo."

Shippo's cry woke up Kagome, but Miroku was so in tune with his dream that he didn't wake up. Kagome looked in the direction of Shippo and Sango as a smile spread across her face.

"Sango, you're back!" Kagome walked towards Sango and Shippo. She knelt down beside then, smiling the whole time. "I'm glad you're back." Soon, the miko was hugging her friend.

Inuyasha watched Kagome, Shippo and Sango then soon turned away. "Will you stop hugging already?" He stood up and walked towards Miroku. "Get up you lazy excuse for a monk." The hanyou kicked Miroku in the side only to find his leg being hugged by Miroku. In a frantic state, Inuyasha picked his leg up off the ground and shook it hard. "Get off!" Finally getting Miroku off, he glared down at the now awake monk.

"Hello Inuyasha. Is everything alright?" Miroku questioned, not knowing what he did moments before.

"Feh. As if you wouldn't know," he scoffed. Inuyasha put his hands in the opposite sleeves and closed his eyes.

As Kagome knelt by Sango, she put her hands on her hips. "Inuyasha, just leave it."

Inuyasha stepped aside to reveal to Miroku Kagome, Shippo, and Sango. At the present time, Sango was looking from Kagome to Inuyasha and back again. 'It's nice to be back,' she thought. Then noticed Miroku was looking at her. "Hello Miroku."

Houshi-sama walked over to Sango and knelt down in front of her. "Hey…" was all he could manage to say. It had been so long since he had last seen her.

Sango felt the awkward silence blanketing them as they stared at each other. It was hard with the presences of her friends always over her shoulder…

Then she looked up. And they weren't in sight.

'Thanks, Kagome,' she praised her friend in her mind. Kagome knew just when to force Inuyasha and Shippo away. However, she thought that Inuyasha might need to stay and pick up pointers…wait, never mind.

Chasing Sango's attention away from her thoughts, Miroku asked, "So, you have returned?"

Fighting the urge to fire back a retort stating the obvious, she merely nodded and said, "Yes…I have."

Inside, Miroku was beating himself up. How could he say that? Kami, he knew how to start better conversations. It was bad enough that she already considered him a perv…

He realized that the silence was growing longer, but he was too scared to say anything else.

"I realized," Sango began, staring up at the rising sun. "It was better here than being solitary. I guess my strength came not from myself, but from everyone in this group."

Miroku felt a sudden rush of emotions. He saw her looking somewhere else, but continued to stare at her. "Sango…" Before he could continue, Inuyasha came back into the clearing.

"Done yet?" Inuyasha asked gruffly obviously uncomfortable. "Kagome made ramen and it's getting cold." He walked over and stood beside Miroku.

Miroku sighed and rolled his eyes at Sango. "If the reason is ramen, then we are done." He stood up, dusting debris off his robes.

Sango stood up and shook her head at the two. She walked to where Kagome had the ramen set up while Kirara followed at her heels.

Miroku watched the Taiji-ya retreat over to Kagome. He heaved a sigh that was quiet noticeable, especially by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scoffed at Miroku's sigh. "Why don't you just tell her?" He started to walk back towards Kagome.

"The same reason why you don't tell Kagome how you feel." He really didn't know how much Inuyasha felt for Kagome, but he knew it was a lot.

"Wha-" Inuyasha turned around to face Miroku. "Who said I felt that way?" He walked up to Miroku, his anger showing a lot. Especially by how red his face was turning.

"Inuyasha, I saw you one night with your arm around Kagome. It's obvious." Miroku patted Inuyasha on the shoulder and headed over to Kagome and Sango.

After awhile, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku were sitting in what looked like a circle. There had been silence lurking in the air for awhile, but no one said anything. Eventually Kagome broke the silence with a question. "Does anyone know where Inuyasha is?"

Sango and Miroku both shook their heads. "Last time I saw him was when he was talking with Miroku," answered Sango.

Kagome stood up, smiling at Sango. "Thanks for the help." She walked towards where Inuyasha was last seen by their friends.

Since Miroku left, Inuyasha had jumped onto a branch and leaned against the base of the tree. He was thinking about what Miroku said. "It's…It's true…" His small ears twitched and he quickly looked around, inspecting for any signs of Kagome. He didn't want her to see the blush he wore on his cheeks.

Finding nothing to indicate Kagome was anywhere near by, he settled down…only to sense something that resembled Kagome's presence…

Except for this presence had the aura of death hovering all around this person…

It was Kikyo.

Her long raven black hair was how it usually was, tied back with a long white ribbon. As she walked, her brown eyes looked around the clearing, her soul catchers flew beside her, every once and awhile feeding her souls.

She held on tightly to her bow and her quiver of arrows rested on her back. Her priestess clothing blew back gently in the breeze. The miko stopped walking once she was in the middle of the clearing.

Inuyasha stared at her in awe as he jumped gracefully from the tree. He paused for a moment before walking towards her. His yellow-orange eyes gentle and caring not angry and fierce.

Once Kikyo spotted the hanyou, she dropped her bow and arrows and they fell with a clatter to the ground. "Inu…Yasha…." She took a step forwards and stopped.

Inuyasha walked up to her and stared into her eyes. "Kikyo…" He pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly.

This came as a shock for Kikyo, but she hugged him back none-the-less.

For the past day, Anna had been wondering around the forest. She got bored of Naraku's castle so she left, but nothing interesting happened to the demoness.

Behind her there was a rustle of leaves. Anna turned in time to see a young human girl run behind her and hide behind her legs. Then through the bushes came a rat demon.

Anna looked from the girl to the rat demon and smirked. "A nice rat to play with." She faced her palm towards the rat and before he could say anything he was engulfed by a flame and disintegrated.

A smirk then played on her face. She walked through the forest but soon stopped her ears twitching. Turning to a bush, she faced her palm towards it.

The small human girl slowly walked out of the bushes with a flower in her hand. "Please don't hurt Rin. She got lost from Lord Sesshomaru." Rin's black hair caught the sunlight and glistened.

"You're a mere child. I won't hurt you." She put her hand back at her side. "So your name is Rin then?" Anna questioned with her eye brows raised. "And who is this Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin gave a big smile and took a step forward. "Yes, my name is Rin. Lord Sesshomaru took me in and he protects me from things, like Jaken." She held the flower out in front of her. "Here, have this pretty flower."

She took the flower from Rin and gave a small smile. "Thanks…Rin." She played with the stem of the flower with her fingers. She had never been given a flower before, especially by a mortal girl.

"Do you know how to play hide and seek?" asked Rin enthusiastically as she looked up at Anna.

Anna nodded slowly, taking a liking to the small girl. She let her softer side show; a side that none so far had seen and lived to speak of. "Yes I do, would you like to play?"

Rin gave multiple nods and ran off to hide. 'This will be fun,' she thought. 'I hope Lord Sesshomaru doesn't worry too much.'

'The girl stinks of human, imp and dog demon.' Anna thought as Rin ran off. But for some reason this didn't bother her. She sat at the base of a tree and counted to 100 in her mind.

During the time when Anna and Rin were playing, Inuyasha and Kikyo were still embracing each other. Inuyasha didn't know that Kagome was coming; he wasn't using his sense of smell at all.

Kikyo finally broke the unsettling silence. "Inuyasha, I do not belong in this world. Please, let me go…" Kikyo didn't try and move away. She just stayed in the same position she had been in for awhile.

Inuyasha took in what she said and let her go, only to look her in the eyes. "Kikyo…" He put his hands on her shoulders firmly, but as to not hurt her. "You're not going to leave. I won't let you."(A.N. - I'm sorry for all thoughs Kikyo haters out there. I'm trying to keep with how Inuyasha would act. I myself hate Kikyo, but I'm trying to keep to how Inuyasha would act as much as possible.)

At that moment, Kagome was walking through the brush when she heard voices. "Who could be there?" She questioned herself before cocking her head and running towards the voices. The young miko stopped in a bush and watched Inuyasha and Kikyo. Her suspicion was correct.

Kikyo smile and shook her head. "Farwell, Inuyasha." Her soul catchers surrounded her and took her away, into the sky.

Inuyasha watched as the person he once loved rose into the sky and out of sight. "K-Kikyo." He turned around when he heard rustling in the bush. Seeing nothing he started to walk back to where Miroku and Sango were.

Kagome ran towards Sango and Miroku, getting there in no time. She emerged from the trees with shock still written all over her face. She walked over to Sango and sat beside her, staring into the fire.

Sango looked from Kagome to Miroku and back again. "Uh Kagome, are you alright? Where's Inuyasha?" The Taiji-ya's second question was soon answered by the presence of Inuyasha himself.

Inuyasha looked around the group but avoided Kagome's gaze. He sat down next to the monk. "Hey," he said sullenly. The hanyou looked at Miroku, noticing a big red hand print on his face. "What did you do now?" He said in his arrogant tone.

Miroku sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head. "I didn't mean to. My hand just slipped." He looked around the group and all eyes ere on him. "What?"

Sango crossed her arms and stood up. "You pervert. Will you ever learn?" She headed off into the forest with Kirara at her heels, both tails swishing as she did so. As the Taiji-ya walked, you could head mumbling. "That lecherous, womanizing, criminal, fool…"

Miroku looked nervously at Inuyasha and Kagome, but soon stood up and followed Sango into the forest. "Sango, wait up!" In no time at all he was walking behind Sango, wondering where they were going anyways.

Three days have past and Anna had been playing and taking care of Rin. Anna brushed a strand of brown hair out of her face then asked, "When is this Sesshomaru person coming?" She ate some food and waited for Rin to answer the question.

A figure spoke from behind her. "I'm already here." Sesshomaru spoke softly, as his gazed moved from Anna to Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran over to the stationary lord, who did not acknowledge her presence.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded of Anna.

"Anna." She replied meekly, but yet confidently. "I was merely watching after your human companion. As you can see, she is well." Her ears twitched and her tail swayed.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air then narrowed his eyes slightly. "So, you're a cat demon are you?" He took out Toki-jin and held it at his side. A demonic aura started to come from it.

Anna quickly stood up, her palm faced upwards. Flames emerged from the middle of her palms as she stood looking at the sword, seeing the demonic aura coming from it.

"Nice sword." Anna remarked. "The sword would naturally posses any normal demon. You must be incredibly strong."

"Comments from a mere cat demon have little importance to me." Sesshomaru raised his sword and looked at Anna's hands. 'She's strong. I can sense it,' he thought.

A voice suddenly came to life in Anna's mind. "Anna now is the perfect time to get Sango's shards…" It was Naraku.

Giving a nod, she turned to Sesshomaru. "I have to go now. See you around dog boy." She turned and ran into the forest towards Miroku and Sango.

Sesshomaru stood there as Anna left a weird feeling inside of him. 'What is going on?' He thought as he sheathed Toki-jin. "Rin, let's go." And together, they left into the forest surprisingly where Anna just ran off too.

_Wow, the story just started to get popular at chapter six. It was odd, but very nice to see that. I'm glad people like the fanfiction. Please read and review._


	8. 8 Special Moments Sent Up In Flames

_Reviews_

_Sango-Miroku-4ever-Thank you for the comment, and here is the next chapter. I know it's been forever, but I had so many tests in school and since I have no homework this weekend. Here is the next chapter in Fire and Flesh._

**Chapter 8-Special Moments Sent Up In Flames**

Sango stormed through the forest, unaware that Miroku was following along right behind her. "That jerk!" She fumed in her mind. "That idiotic, groping jerk!"

She thought those same thoughts until she reached a paradise on earth at the end of the forest. "Wow…" She breathed.

'Wow' didn't begin to describe it. There was a miniature lake, with a little creek/waterfall splashing into it, with lush, green banks rubbing down to the lake.

"Wow," said a voice behind her. "This is a true work of the Budd…AHH!"

WHACK!

Sango stood, a large branched raised. "Why did you follow me, you lecher!" She asked him.

Miroku rubbed the overly large goose egg on his head and said, "I was going to attempt to apologize for hurting your most fragile feelings and…"

"SINCE WHEN WAS I FRAGILE!" She asked angrily, then added to herself. "But I kind of wanna be…"

"What did you say?" Miroku asked, stepping more out of the trees and towards Sango. He was trying to be comforting, but it came out the other way. A small smirk appeared on his face,

WHACK!

"Sango! It came out the wrong way! I only meant to comfort you!" Miroku yelled, waving his hands to stop another Sango-branch attack.

Lowering the branch, the Taiji-ya eyed Miroku carefully. "It didn't sound like it." Stepping a little to the side, but the branch was still in her hand. She continued to walk into the wonderful clearing.

Miroku slowly followed her at a distance, not wanting to get hit again, seeing as she still had the branch. "So, why are we here?" He asked looking around.

Sango stopped walking and turned around, giving Miroku a small glare which sent an obvious message.

Houshi-sama started to step back, waving his hands in the air, his staff waving as well. "I'm sorry. What I meant was why did _you_ want to come here?"

"To get away from you," she replied with a bit of bitterness. Sango walked over to the edge of the creek, closer to the waterfall. The mist from the waterfall hit her face, making it glisten in the sun light. She put her Hiraikotsu on the ground beside her and turned back towards the waterfall.

Miroku looked at Sango for a moment, before he headed over to her. Once he reached her, he sat down beside her, following her gaze towards the waterfall. "It's gorgeous." What he really wanted to say was, 'You're gorgeous,' but it wouldn't come out.

"It is." Sango agreed, she really wanted to steer away from a short, broken conversation, but couldn't think of much.

So they sat in silence, gazing at the trickling stream. The silence was calming but unnerving, all at the same time.

Kirara lay down in a small pool of water, keeping herself cool, while the mist from the waterfall hit Sango's and Miroku's face. She stayed perfectly still while she spoke. "Miroku keep your hands to yourself." She said, her eyes still closed.

The hand that was moving along the ground to Sango quickly retreated. 'How did she know?' Thought Miroku, gazing at the water.

Sango shook her head, gazing as well at the water. "Don't pill anything like that again. I still have the branch you know!" She held up the long branch as proof.

Miroku jumped back at the sight of the branch. "N-No need to be rash Sango. My intensions are pure." He waved his hands innocently in front of him.

The Taiji-ya gave a nod of satisfaction as she put the branch back down. "Alright, then. We've reached an agreement on this then." A small smile appeared on her face as she now looked at the sky, the sun was setting on the horizon. A small sigh made it through her lips and out into the open where it could be heard.

Houshi-sama looked at Sango then at the setting sun, the perfect romantic scene, but Sango had told him 'no' so he respected her wishes. (At least this time he did.) "We should set up camp for tonight. I'll collect the fire wood." Standing up, Miroku headed into the forest and came back not long after with an arm full of wood. He dumped the wood on the ground and sighed, wiping his forehead.

Sango took some matches that Kagome gave her and lit the wood on fire. "There we go, some light and warmth. We'll continue on our way tomorrow." She said, moving slightly closer towards the fire. Kirara walked over towards Sango and curled up on her lap, falling asleep. A pale hand moved over to Kirara's back and started to stroke it.

"Where are we going?" Miroku asked his violet optics closed. His legs were crossed, his staff rested against his chest and his arms made sure it would stay there. The houshi-sama was wondering where in case there were any villages along the way for one specific reason.

Sango continued to stroke Kirara, but took a long time to answer. She actually had to think about where they were going to go. Since it wasn't just her anymore, she really needed to think. Then it hit her. A smile spread across her face as she closed her eyes lightly. "You will know when we get there. Now if you don't mind, I'm rather tired." With that, Sango lay down with Kirara beside her.

As she dozed off into a peaceful sleep, Miroku watched as the light of the fire made her face shine. 'How she acts doesn't change how I feel for her,' he thought. Shaking his head he sat by the fire. A pair of eyes watched the two from the shadows. In the night light, they eyes looked red, red, but on the contrary, they were normal. With one blink these eyes were gone.

The next day, Miroku woke to the sound of crackling fire sparks, birds chirping, and the rushing of water. He closed his eyes while he gave a big yawn and stretched. Houshi-sama looked around, wondering where Sango was, but saw her not far away in the watcher catching fish, and doing quiet well at it. Or at least she was from his "point of view." (A.N. If you get what I mean.)

Sango had gotten quiet a few fish, then stood up straight, wiping her forehead with her rolled up sleeve. With the few fish she had she turned around to head back to shore only to see Miroku awake. "Miroku!" The Taiji-ya yelled as she headed out of the water and towards the fire. Before Miroku had woken up she had built a little rack for the fish to cook on. "Miroku you pervert! Keep your eyes somewhere else!"

Miroku had given her the most innocent look he had and smiled. "What ever do you mean Sango? I have done nothing wrong." He said moving towards the fire to watch the fish cook. Wearily he looked towards Sango. "You do know how to cook, right?"

The Taiji-ya turned, glaring at Miroku and nodded. "Yes I do. I cooked a lot back at my village." She said. You could head the bitterness in her voice, as well as how confident she was about her cooking. "If you don't want to try the fish. I'll give your share to Kirara." After saying that, Kirara licked her lips a mewed.

Miroku sweat dropped and waved his hand innocently in front of him. "No-No, that's alright. I will gladly have some fish." As he waved his hands one touched the white part of the fire, and got burnt. "Ow…" He said, blowing cold air onto it, but seeing as it wasn't helping; he looked for another way to keep it cool.

Sango shook her head as she ripped a piece of cloth from her green apron and walked over to the water, placing the cloth beneath the surface. After the cloth was drenched in water, Sango brought it back to Miroku. She wrapped the wet cloth around the burnt hand then turned back to the fire, "That should make it better."

Miroku looked at his hand, turning it back and forth. "Uh…Thanks Sango," he said as he looked at her. "I didn't know you cared." He said, taking a fish as Sango handed it to him.

Sango shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Miroku, you're my friend of course I care, just like I would care for Kagome or Inuyasha." After saying that, she took a bite from the fish she made for herself, savoring the taste.

The Two exorcists sat in silence as they ate their fish. It was a strange silence, but one that was needed. The only noise came from Kirara, who from time to time, meowed with delight because of the fish she was eating.

The silence, with exceptions, ended when Sango stood up and drowned out the fire. "Get ready to go," she said as she got more water to put out the fire with. "We'll be leaving soon." The cool water she poured on the hot wood steamed as the hot and cool mixed together, the cold water winning, exterminating the heat.

Miroku gave a slight nod of his head as he watched the steam rise into the air, slowly becoming invisible in the semi-transparent sky. Standing up the monk grabbed for his staff, his rosary beads making some sound as he did so. "So, where are we going?" He asked, walking slowly closer to Sango.

Sango looked towards Miroku as she put her Hiraikotsu on her back. "You'll see when we get there. Believe me, you'll know." A smile appeared on her face as she and Kirara headed into the forest again. As Kirara followed behind, a flame engulfed her body, but when it disappeared she was transformed into her full demonic form.

Miroku looked around then followed Sango into the forest. "If you say so Sango." He walked along beside Sango, but Kirara was in-between them. He himself was surprised that he hadn't done anything perverted in a long time. Well, it was long for him.

Every once and awhile, out of the corner of her eyes, Sango would look over towards Miroku. It was out of both curiosity and precaution. A cool breeze came by, and blew her dark brown hair behind her in a wave like motion. A smile appeared on her lips as she looked into the distance. "We're almost there," she said, speaking calmly, but no other emotion in her voice. A slender hand moved along the strap that kept her Hiraikotsu on her back.

Miroku looked at Sango then towards the path ahead of them. A confused look appeared on his face as he looked towards the path. "Are you su-" He was interrupted by Sango.

"I'm sure. I know where I'm going." Sango said as she quickened her pace, wanting to get there quicker. Kirara continued to walk beside her, matching the Taiji-ya's pace. A small mew came from her mouth as she walked.

Miroku stopped walking, watching her get further away. The golden rings on his staff jingled and chimed in the breeze. He soon realized if he waited any longer that he would be left behind and never be able to find out where Sango was going. Quickly, Houshi-sama jogged up beside Sango and walked along side her again.

A strange and rather warm wind blew past the two exorcists, making their hair blow back in the wind. This strange wind brought a rather warm and alarming smile to Sango's face as her pace quickened even more. "We are drawing near out destination." Kirara and Miroku both stayed beside her, Miroku not anymore questioning where they were going. He would find out very soon.

Yes, it was a long two day journey, but to Sango, a well earned one. As she stepped through the leaves and bushes into the clearing, a gasp came from her lips. No, it wasn't a gasp of shock, but one of happiness.

Miroku emerged through the trees with Kirara at his side. He looked in awe at everything around him. The clearing was large with a lush tree in the center. It had the greenest leaves you would ever see on a tree as old as this. There was a circle of trees around the clearing, marking where the forest began. In the middle of the large, old tree was a bald patch, no bark. The middle of the bald patch held a hole, one only big enough for an arrow head. This old tree was a familiar one. A year prior, the hanyou Inuyasha was released from this sacred tree.

Miroku turned to Sango who was beside him, but when he looked, she was gone. "Sango…" He looked around for her and spotted her walked up to the tree, unable to hear what he was saying.

Sango now stood in front of the Sacred Tree, her hands on the bald patch. A small sigh escaped her lips as she drew her hand away from the spot. "This…This is the place where Inuyasha and Kagome first met. This is where she released him and since then they have been together. This is where it all began." Her voice was soft, and clear, the same went for her mind.

As for Miroku, he had no clue at what was going on. What was Sango trying to say? And if she said what she wanted to say, what did it mean? Miroku realized that if women wanted to, they could be very complicated. The Houshi-sama felt a little foolish to ask but did anyways. "What do you mean, Sango?"

Sango turned away from the tree, not knowing why she was telling him all of this. "This place means so much for them. I came here to see why. Now I see." There was a long silence then Sango said, "I want a special place like Kagome and Inuyasha have." Light pink blush crept onto her cheeks as she looked away from him.

Miroku cocked his head as he walked towards Sango. "Will this do?" He was in front of her now and he cupped his hand under her chin. The Houshi-sama drew closer when a loud noise came from the forest, this made him back up.

Through the dust of fallen trees, Anna emerged, an evil smirk on her face. "Monk, Taiji-ya, I will say this one last time, then act. Give me your shard!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Well, there you go the long awaited chapter 8. It's longer than the others so I hope you like it. No I have not abandoned the story; just taking more time to write it then type it. I'm writing chapter 10 right now, so don't worry, it's still going on. And yes, as you can tell, this is a Miroku and Sango chapter. Dedicated all to them. I will hopefully have a Kagome and InuYasha chapter, I'm not sure yet though. Some how it always ends up as a Miroku and Sango chapter. Well, I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review._


	9. Author's Note

Authors Note!

Alright everyone, I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry. School is really hectic and I haven't had any time. But to let you know, I'm working on typing the ninth chapter and writing the twelfth. Please, keep hope, it will come out soon.


End file.
